The Fold-Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword/Transcript
Transcript Original Airdate: November 20, 2011 *'The Fold*' "Where swords are always pointing skyward" Josh: 'Alright hey, what's up everybody! It's me Josh Thomas here from the Bit Block. Nick, is here as well. Today on the Fold we're going to be playing the biggest Wii-release this year, this holiday season, or maybe in general. ''The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword, um...of course it's a 1-player adventure game. But! We alw- '''Nick: '''We always find a way to make it a competition. '''Josh: Right, right. Usually we focus on multiplayer games but I this is a game we can make an exception for. Nick: Yes. Josh: '''So of course in every Zelda game there's always really fun side-quests and mini-games you can play. We're gonna play 3 of them and compete to see who can get a better score. It's going to be fun. '''Nick: '''It will be. '''Josh: '''Competitive. '''Nick: I will beat you. (Josh giggles.) Josh: 'I think a lot of Ruppees will have to be spent here on the show but it'll be worth it. '''Nick: '''It's expensive. '''Josh: '''It's expensive to play these games but it's worth it. (Both giggle.) '''Josh: '''Alright let's do it. (It then fast forwards to the first game.) '''Josh: '''Okay so..um.. we'll start it off with some bamboo chopping. Are you up for it? Basically- '''Nick: '''If you're gonna try it like that then no because you're not gonna win. '''Josh: '''Alright I'll talk to this guy, we'll get it going. I'll go, you go, I'll go, you go we'll see who'll get a higher score. That's how ever many chops you get for. '''Nick: ''I'm distracted by the giggle. Josh: By the giggle of his gut? I'm distracted by it in a happy way. Alright. That character um, his backstory is he used to be like the heart throb hunk of Skyloft. Something happened, and now he lives on this little island and just won't- Nick: Yeah I'm sure his heart doesn't really throb on from the cheeseburgers. (Josh laughs.) Josh: Heart attack! Now he has heart attacks. He's not a heart throb. Alright here we go. It's all about technique Nick. Nick: '''You're horrible............Speed it up.....Oh. '''Josh: '''24! I like to go for the little stub but you've gotta take a few slices and stuff. '''Nick: '''Oh ging. You're getting a lit...tle.......You had it perfectly centered but you gotta move a little quicker. '''Josh: '''Okay let's see how you do Nick. Alright son you're all done lets count those cuts, 24. What's he gonna give us? He's gotta give me some sort of item. What's my prize? '''Nick: '''Monster Horn. '''Josh: '''Ewww. I'll take it. '''Nick: '''Only the 30th one we got. (Josh giggles) '''Josh: I think we've got a lot of Moster Horns here. Let's see. Yeah. Not 30 we've got 9 that's not..you know that's not.. Nick: '''I'm tired of getting them. '''Josh: '''28 chops is the record. Let's see if you can beat his record. Alright? (Josh hands Nick the Wii Remote.) '''Nick: '''Alright my turn. '''Josh: Over to you Nick. Let's see. Show us...show us what you're made of. (Josh crosses his right leg over his left leg.) Josh: Actually I would just focus on beating mine. Nick: '''24? '''Josh: '''24, can you beat that? '''Nick: Yeah I got that. I got that on an off day. (Both giggle.) Josh: '''Okay. Okay Nick. '''Nick: Josh's technique. (Nick swings figure-8s with the Wii Remote) (Josh makes slashing swings with the Wii Remote.) Josh: My technique is the figure-8. Small figure-8 kids, that's how you do it. (Nick starts.) Josh: '''I don't know if that's gonna happen.......Actually it might, you're doing pretty good, this isn't good. Keep going, you might get a few ex- Ah! (Nick strikes his arm down.) '''Nick: '''God! '''Josh: '''You see if you would've done that you wou;d've gotten it. (Josh strikes his arm down.) '''Josh: '''I'm just gonna strike the whole thing down the middle. '''Nick: Let's see if you can do that. Just slice it down the middle and make...double cuts. Josh: '''Yeah I don't think that's gonna happen. 21. Well, I think 21 is...less than 24 that's what I got. Yeah okay so I won the 1st round. Hey! Yeah that's actually....that's more rare than the Monster Horn. '''Nick: '''Yeah but I've got a better idea. (Both laugh.) '''Nick: '''Yeah I've got every one of them. '''Josh: '''Well you've got the logic in that. Alright. '''Nick: '''Alright. '''Josh: '''Nobody likes a bragger. '''Nick: '''What?! '''Josh: '''Nobody likes a bragger. '''Nick: '''Well no one likes you. (Josh giggles.) '''Josh: '''Alright here we go. We've gotta go talk to him again. Lets get this game going again. We're really giving this guy a lot of business...for 40 Ruppees. Alright. '''Nick: '''Yeah we've really haven't gotten any Ruppees back there. '''Josh: No, I think you get Ruppees at 20 right? I think it's 20 or so. I don't have my wrist strap. Nick: '''Well we got 21. '''Josh: '''Well I'm doing it without the wrist strap! I don't know. I might kill some people. '''Nick: '''De...de.....up! (Josh takes a deep breath.) '''Nick: '''You had like another fou-.............What ya get at? '''Josh: I know! I saw this stuff! I saw this stuff! I was too in the zone is the problem. Nick: Category:Transcripts